


Goodnight, My Someone

by LuthienLuinwe



Category: DCU
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, POV First Person, Past Drug Use, Spoilers, heroes in crisis spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe
Summary: HEROES IN CRISIS SPOILERS.Remember when we were invincible? Remember when we were infinite? Remember when bad things were things that happened to other people and not to us?I remember those days.





	Goodnight, My Someone

**Sweet dreams be yours dear, if dreams there be. Sweet dreams to carry you home to me. I wish they may, and I wish they might. Now goodnight, my someone, goodnight.**

I remember when I met you. I was still Robin then. You were the sidekick I wanted to be. Dick was always unobtainable. I could never be him. I would never be him. You were real. You were perfect. You had problems, just like me. I remember looking up to you. I remember when you would ruffle my hair and smile and laugh and tell me to be a good kid.

I tried to be a good kid for you.

I remember when I learned what a crush was. I remember knowing that was what I had on you. I remember your stupid grin bringing a matching one to my face. I remember spending my nights lying awake and thinking about you, about your arms around me. I remember being jealous of Dick, he who got to spend all of his time with you at the Tower. No adults. Just friends.

I remember wanting to be more than your friend.

I remember when I died, scared and alone. I remember wishing you were there to tell me that everything was going to be okay even if we knew it wouldn’t be.

I remember when I came back. I remember my first coherent thought wondering where you were. How you had been. I remember wanting to find you. I remember hoping you were okay. That you were happy.

Hell, maybe you’d even found another sidekick to look after.

I remember being so unbelievably happy when I found you again.

Remember how quickly we fell into a routine? You would say something stupid, and I would laugh even if it wasn’t that funny because that’s what we did. We were a team, me and you. We were a team and no one was ever going to separate us.

Arsenal and Red Hood. Remember those days when we were on top of the world? Those days when nothing could touch us?

I remember those days.

Remember when we were invincible? Remember when we were infinite? Remember when bad things were things that happened to other people and not to us?

I remember those days.

Remember when Lian was born and you were the happiest I’d ever seen you? 

You were so terrified leading up to it. “What if I’m bad at being a dad?” you had asked me. “What if she hates me?”

Remember how I held you and told you you’d be great at it and that she’d adore you? Remember how your face lit up when you saw her, small and tiny and fragile and yours?

Remember when she became ours?

I remember when she was taken from us. I remember seeing you cry in the morgue. I remember you holding her, trying with everything in your power to bring her back.

I remember holding you and not knowing what to say.

I remember you falling back into habits I couldn’t keep you from.

I remember when you chose them over me.

I remember being hurt and angry and not understanding why. I remember thinking I hated you.

I remember worrying I would find you like I found my mom.

I remember when you got clean again.

I remember when you came back to me, thinking I hated you.

Maybe I hated you a little.

I remember how quickly we fell into a routine. It was easy, being around you. Always easy around you. I didn’t have to pretend I was okay when I wasn’t. I hope you felt the same way. 

I remember loving you. I remember loving you more than I loved anything else on the planet. I remember loving you so much it hurt.

I remember when they founded the Sanctuary.

I remember how happy you were that you could finally get the help you knew you needed.

I remember promising I would go with you tomorrow.

I remember getting the call.

I remember knowing nothing would ever be the same.

Robins come back. 

Bats come back.

Lanterns come back.

I hope Arrows can too.

Until then, sleep tight. Pleasant dreams.

I’ll be right here waiting for you to come back to me.


End file.
